The Paper of His Skin
by ChocolateMiku
Summary: La primera vez que John lo pinta, son casi las tres de la mañana y esta borracho como una cuba. Traducción.


¡Heme aquí de nuevo! Les traigo otra pieza de arte que encontré por ahí, y no pude detenerme hasta traducirla y presentarla al fandom hispano. Es una de mis historias favoritas, ya se darán cuenta por qué. La autora es **teahigh**, y les recomiendo a todos sus historias. Estoy traduciendo con su permiso y por el simple placer de servir a la humanidad. El cover fue hecho por **Ishmael **para la historia original, nada de lo aquí expuesto me pertenece.

¡Espero que les guste! 

* * *

**El Papel de su Piel**

Cuando John tenía diez años, su abuela le dio un estuche de herramientas para artistas.

Vino en una vieja caja de madera. El broche de cierre era dorado y caía perfectamente en su lugar cuando lo presionabas con ambos pulgares. Los pulgares de John eran muy pequeños y muy débiles para abrirlo en aquel entonces, así que tuvo que pedirle a su abuela que lo hiciera por él. Ella lo hizo con gusto.

Dentro, la abuela de John lo había llenado con palillos de carbón y grafito, lápices de colores y pasteles, acuarelas y pinturas acrílicas. Había pinceles de madera, sus cerdas limpias y suaves contra la piel de John. Un bloc de hojas de bosquejos y dos pequeños lienzos estirados. Todo era fresco y nuevo y lleno de color.

— Esto es para artistas adultos, cariño —dijo la abuela mientras John se sentaba en su regazo. Sus manos estaban enterradas dentro del estuche de madera, dispersando palillos de grafito y tubos de pintura. Traqueteaban en el fondo de la caja, rodando de un lado a otro. John soltó una risita.

— Ninguno de los otros niños es tan afortunado como tú —le dijo su abuela—. Ninguno de los otros niños tuvo abuelos que amaban pintar como tú. Ninguno de los otros niños crecerá para ser un pintor famoso como tú. Ninguno de ellos hará a su abuela tan orgullosa como tú me harás a mí.

La abuela le besó en la mejilla mientras le llamaba "Mi pequeño artista".

* * *

El padre de John se llevó el estuche esa noche, antes de cenar.

John lloró y siguió a su padre por el pasillo que dirigía al armario. Su padre tiró la caja arriba, justo en el estante más alto para que John no pudiera alcanzarla. Incluso si tomaba una de las sillas de la cocina, incluso si se paraba de puntillas, no era capaz de llegar hasta ella.

— Deja de llorar —gritó su padre—. Pintar nunca le hizo bien a mi padre y tampoco te hará ningún bien a ti.

* * *

Diez años después John esta de pie en la cocina de su madre una vez más.

Está erguido, muy derecho, en su traje negro y zapatos brillantes mientras Harry llora en el hombre de su madre. Hay una pequeña multitud de personas detrás de él pretendiendo que no se dan cuenta. Quitan blancos, pequeños pelos de perro de sus pantalones negros y los dobladillos de sus vestidos. El perro camina entre sus piernas, moviendo la cola.

— Hay algo para ti —le dice su madre unos minutos después, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel—. En el armario. Creo que lo dejó para ti.

Harry mira, reclinándose en la pared mientras John saca la caja de madera del estante más alto del armario, de puntillas. El contenido de la caja se agita en lo que John la baja al suelo. John se inclina, abre el cierre dorado con un chasquido y mira el interior.

Todo sigue igual como diez años atrás, pero al mismo tiempo todo luce diferente.

John cierra la caja y presiona el cierre con sus pulgares.

— ¿Cómo es que no has dicho nada? —Harry le pregunta. Él se queda mirando sus zapatos, y Harry continua—. En el funeral de papa. ¿Cómo es que no has dicho nada?

John se detiene. Piensa sobre ello y no puede dar con una respuesta. En cambio, dirige su mirada de vuelta a la caja de madera y dice sarcásticamente: — Gracias, papa.

John toma la caja y se va.

* * *

Cuando tiene un poco de tiempo libre entre clases en Barts, John hace bosquejos en el parque.

Dibuja a los niños jugando, las madres empujando los cochecitos de sus bebes, los viejos alimentando patos en el lago, y los perros corriendo tras las pelotas y frisbees. Dibuja los árboles, los bancos, la fuente; incluso los edificios al otro lado de la calle. Hace sombras en el ladrillo con el borde de un palillo de grafito. Sus dedos dejan manchas oscuras sobre el papel.

John les da títulos tontos y simples. "El Perro Corriendo", o "Niños Riendo". A uno le llama "Mujer Increíblemente Embarazada", y a otro "Anciano Fingiendo Estar Dormido".

Firma con su nombre en la esquina.

* * *

John tiene veintiocho años y está en Afganistán.

El aire es caliente y seco. El sol brilla desde arriba, de un blanco cegador. Se seca la frente con su manga, inclina su casco contra el resplandor. Hay arena en sus botas y su mochila pesa en su espalda.

En la tarde, John dibuja a sus compañeros. A veces, cuando están esperando una orden y parece que nada sucede, parece que nada sucederá de nuevo, John dibuja en la tierra con un palo.

— Luce bien — dice un soldado, asintiendo hacia el dibujo.

— Gracias amigo — John sonríe.

Veinte metros a la izquierda, un Jeep explota.

* * *

Su abuela se había equivocado, porque John nunca sería un pintor famoso.

No puede dormir. Las pastillas que su doctora le dio no están ayudando. Las pastillas solo hacen que sus pesadillas empeoren. El dolor en su hombro es horrible –algunas noches casi se desmaya por la herida. Algunas noches, sus manos tiemblan tanto que ni siquiera puede sostener su taza de té de manzanilla. Algunas noches, el té se derrama sobre sus rodillas, hirviendo, y John maldice muy alto.

Esta noche, sus manos tiemblan alrededor del pincel. Las cerdas del pincel se estremecen y una mancha amarilla se mezcla con azul, lo que provoca un verde sucio sobre el lienzo. La pintura está arruinada. John apuñala su pincel contra la superficie, haciendo florecer verde sucio. Las cerdas se esparcen más y más mientras John sigue presionando. Se forman mellas en el lienzo.

John arroja más pintura hasta que el lienzo está cubierto de manchas azules, verdes y amarillas. Hay manchas en rojo y marrón y púrpura. Puntos rosados, líneas en gris. Pequeños lunares blancos de cuando John echó su pincel en la pintura.

Sus manos dejan de temblar.

* * *

La librería local sostiene clases de dibujo de figura una vez a la semana por dos meses. Los modelos son usualmente de mediana edad. Uno de los hombres no tiene vello corporal, en ninguna parte. Una mujer tiene un tatuaje que se extiende desde la parte superior de su espalda hasta la parte inferior, con uvas y flores y un tigre naranja en el centro.

John asiste a tres clases y media antes de rendirse.

De camino a casa, cojea lentamente por la acera. Accidentalmente, choca con otro hombre. El dolor se dispara por su brazo. Sisea, apoyándose en su bastón y se frota el hombro, momentáneamente olvidando sus modales. El otro hombre tropieza, su largo y oscuro abrigo enrollándose alrededor de sus piernas.

— ¡Mira por donde caminas! —el hombre dice. Sus ojos pálidos parpadean, enojado. Los oscuros bucles de su cabello danzan sobre pómulos afilados.

— L-lo siento —dice John—, no quise…

El hombre se va.

* * *

Hoy, John cumple treinta y cinco.

Pinta una línea roja en la parte inferior de su muñeca derecha.

La pintura gotea hacia el suelo, entre sus calcetines.

* * *

La primera vez que John lo pinta, son casi las tres de la mañana y esta borracho como una cuba.

Usa amarillo y rojo para la piel, y verde para las sombras. Usa morado para el cabello, el largo y oscuro abrigo, y la bufanda alrededor del cuello del hombre. Saca los pinceles más pequeños de su estuche y mezcla el azul más brillante. Pinta dos pequeños, afilados irises en los ojos del hombre.

Firma la pintura al final. La llama "Hombre Rudo".

A las seis y media, John se desmaya.

Cuando se despierta, el lienzo está allí pero el hombre en la pintura desapareció. John piensa que se lo imaginó todo. Guarda su estuche, pone la tetera para el té y enciende el televisor.

Más tarde ese día, John consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en la oficina de un doctor. Su jefe es un anciano de ojos brillantes y voz áspera que le guiña y hace bromas cuando John le pasa su currículum. El hombre se pasa casi toda la entrevista hablando mal sobre la práctica de su amigo – y rival de negocios –. John se ríe incómodamente.

— Puede ser un poco aburrido —dice el hombre.

— No hay problema —le responde John.

* * *

El trabajo es aburrido, pero a John no le importa.

Una semana después invita a la recepcionista, Marie, a una cita. Salen un par de veces a cenar. Es relajado y divertido. A John le gusta Marie, aun cuando las chispas no vuelan.

Una noche, ella va a su apartamento y nota el cuaderno de bocetos en la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta. John lo arroja a un cajón.

— Nada —dice mientras le sonríe—. Solo un poco de basura.

* * *

Al final la relación no funciona, pero se mantienen siendo amigos. Lo que está absolutamente bien con John.

Siempre es bueno tener más amigos.

* * *

La siguiente ocasión en que John pinta, revuelve su caja de lienzos buscando uno que sea del tamaño correcto. Hay uno, escondido al fondo y colocado en la dirección opuesta. John lo saca, le da vuelta y dice: — Oh.

El hombre con el oscuro, rizado cabello lo mira.

— No recuerdo haberte pintado — dice John.

Seguro fue un truco de la luz, porque por un momento John jura que el hombre en la pintura le guiña.

* * *

Por semanas, ese hombre es todo lo que John pinta. Prueba con nuevos estilos, nuevos colores, nuevos medios. Sus dedos están cubiertos de manchas pasteles, y rompe dos palillos de carbón. El grafito desaparece eventualmente. John compra más lienzos, más carbón y grafito y pasteles.

Deja caer agua sucia sobre sus jeans. Días más tarde, descubre pedazos de pintura acrílica debajo de sus uñas.

Por la noche, el hombre de cabello rizado respira. Parpadea a la luz de la luna. Sus colores se escapan de los lienzos y del cuaderno de bocetos de John. Se arrastran por el suelo. Se extienden sobre él. Se pliegan en las grietas y rincones del cuerpo de John. Se presionan contra la piel de John, susurran en su cabello. El hombre presiona sus labios en los de John y roba el aire de sus pulmones.

John se despierta, sin aliento.

* * *

Harry es la primera en comentar sobre la renuencia de John a compartir sus dibujos.

Salen a comer una tarde. John acepta más por obligación que por deseo. Pero ella es quien paga, y él no ha hablado con otro ser humano en días así que acepta. Se encuentran en un pequeño restaurante en el lugar marcado y se sientan en la ventana. John va cinco minutos más temprano, como de costumbre, y Harry está cinco minutos tarde, como de costumbre.

— Perdón —respira ella, corriendo hasta John.

— Está bien —le dice John mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para su hermana.

— Mamá está por perderlo. El sentido común —dice Harry cuando al fin están comiendo.

John juguetea con su lasaña —. Para poder perderlo, debes tenerlo en primer lugar.

Harry se le queda mirando.

— A veces puedes ser todo un imbécil.

John supone que es cierto. Suspira y toma un par de tragos de su vaso de agua.

Harry jala su cuaderno de bocetos hacia ella. John lo agarra y lo jala de vuelta junto a él. Casi se había olvidado del cuaderno, casi olvidó que lo había llevado consigo. Lo lleva a todas partes, por hábito. Solo que a veces se le olvida.

John no quiere que ella lo sepa. No quiere que vea lo que hay dentro.

Harry lo mira, los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cómo es que no habías dicho nada? — pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo la conociste? —Harry señala el cuaderno de bocetos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

John frunce el ceño.

— Te conozco —le dice Harry. Toma un trago largo de su copa de vino, sonriéndole desde el borde—. No quieres que vea porque hay dibujos de tu novia ahí dentro. Te _conozco_.

John siente que su piel quema. Dentro del cuaderno de bocetos, John puede sentir al hombre del cabello rizado mirándolo a través de las páginas. Su largo, oscuro abrigo no está y en cambio lleva una camisa blanca. Los dos primeros botones sin hacer, abriéndose para formar una v, revelando piel. Las mangas están enrolladas en sus brazos, agrupadas en torno a las curvas de sus codos.

Está sosteniendo algo en la mano –en la derecha. En su mente, John no puede descifrar qué. Él lo dibujó. Debió haberlo dibujado la noche pasada, y ahora no puede recordarlo. John no recuerda haber dibujado algo en su mano.

— Yo —comienza John. Traga. Lo intenta de nuevo—. Yo, um. No tengo– no hay nadie.

Harry mira el cuaderno de dibujo de nuevo, que está descansando justo debajo de los brazos de John. Él tira del cuaderno aún más cerca.

— No hay nadie — murmura.

* * *

Casi todas las noches, John tiene pesadillas. Se despierta a si mismo gritando, las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas. Se revuelve con tanta fuerza que golpea algo de su mesita de noche. El estruendo lo despierta completamente.

John llora hasta volver a dormirse, y se odia a si mismo por eso.

Otras noches, noches gastadas en pintar o dibujar o hacer bosquejos hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, se duerme y sueña con él – el hombre del cabello rizado y oscuro. El hombre es cálido, sólido. Es pesado, fuerte, y ahuyenta las pesadillas de John.

* * *

Solía ser vergonzoso, antes. Dibujar desnudos. Lo que es extraño, piensa John, porque él es un doctor. Ve gente sin ropa todo el tiempo. Se pone guantes, pincha, empuja y golpea sus pieles, sus rodillas. Pone estetoscopios en sus pechos, sus espaldas. Pone palillos en sus bocas, sus lenguas. Presiona hacia abajo y les dice, "Diga 'ahhh'." Mira en sus orejas, pone luces brillantes en sus ojos. Conoce los más íntimos y oscuros secretos de sus vidas – cosas que a veces ni sus esposos ni sus amigos ni sus padres saben.

Pero esto es distinto. Dibujar es distinto. El dibujo, en sí mismo, es íntimo. Secreto. Privado. El trabajo de un artista es su alma, su tema es su admiración, su musa es su amante. Exponer su alma mientras su tema expone su cuerpo es un acto mucho más profundo, mucho más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado antes. Dibujar las líneas de su cuerpo, presionar y manchar y hacer sombras sobre su piel en la página, capturar cada defecto, cada falla, cada perfección es apreciar la belleza natural de la forma en que solo dos amantes pueden.

El hombre no está físicamente presente, pero John lo puede ver en su mente perfectamente. Descubre que no tiene que imaginar las duras líneas de sus huesos, sus ángulos, las curvas de sus músculos. Puede verlo todo como si estuviera ahí, frente a él. Algo muy profundo dentro de él sale a través de su mano hasta la página. Una fuerza exterior le dice donde mover la mano.

Cuando levanta la vista, no hay nada frente a él.

Cuando levanta la vista, los labios del hombre de pelo rizado se tuercen hacia los lados en una sonrisa maliciosa.

John firma el dibujo, lengua ligeramente afuera en concentración.

En la esquina, escribe _Sherlock_. De repente, todo cae en su sitio.

* * *

Esa noche hay una tormenta. La lluvia golpea contra la ventana, el viento aúlla y el cielo se ilumina.

El dibujo de John se desprende de la página. Sus sombras de carbón se mueven por encima de su forma, deslizándose a través del papel de su piel. Las líneas de su pecho, de sus costillas, de su diafragma se expanden en una inhalación, y algo fresco e invisible lo llena. Parpadea contra los rayos, las manchas de sus pestañas unidas con suavidad, con la humedad del aire, y entonces separándose, volviéndose más delgadas.

La figura de desplaza a través del suelo, quitando del camino libros y papeles y los jeans de John y su sweater y su camiseta. Mientras se mueve su cuerpo se hincha, se expande, se contrae. El papel se reduce, se vuelve cálido y suave y liso. Se torna rosa sobre las marcas decoloradas, las líneas y círculos difusos de sus articulaciones. Las líneas oscuras de su cabello se retuercen, se enroscan y se extienden sobre su cabeza, debajo de las orejas, en la curva de su cuello. Crece ligero, esponjoso.

Se acerca a la cama, más cerca de donde John esta acurrucado debajo de las sabanas. La gruesa línea de su boca se divide, sus labios separándose y hay una sensación punzante, de empuje, de algo duro rompiendo la piel y entonces algo suave tomando su lugar. Cuando cierra la boca algo dentro de ella se presiona y hace _clic_. Dientes. Pasa la lengua por detrás de ellos.

Finalmente, hay algo caliente. Algo cálido, algo líquido. Se dispara fuera de su pecho, por su espalda, en sus manos y piernas, por las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies. Algo revolotea en sus costillas, atrapado. Entonces se libera, se estremece, pulsa dentro suyo y él jadea al sentir un suave, quieto ritmo llenar su cuerpo. Un latido.

Él se aproxima. Presiona la palma de su mano, temblando, a un lado del rostro de John.

Todo se convierte en el pump-pump-pump del líquido bombeando por sus extremidades. Todo se convierte en el pump-pump-pump de una criatura similar a un ave batiendo sus alas salvajemente en la jaula de su pecho. Todo se convierte en el pump-pump-pump del latido de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos.

Mueve su pulgar, rozándolo contra los labios de John, y se estremece cuando algo sacude su sistema, cuando un sentimiento vibra a través de él. Ese no lo puede reconocer, no le encuentra un lugar.

Todo se convierte en la piel de John, suave y cálida bajo su mano.

John se retuerce bajo las mantas con un gemido. Sus ojos se abren, y parpadea hacia la figura.

— Tú — susurra.

La figura abre la boca. Inhala, luego exhala. Empuja sonidos desde los pulmones en su pecho, desde su garganta.

— Sí —dice—, John.

— Tú. Tú eres. ¿Sher– Sherlock?

_— Sí_ — Dice Sherlock, entonces presiona sus labios contra los de John.

* * *

La noche siguiente, John jala a Sherlock hacia abajo. Envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor, con fuerza. Se quita los boxers, los patea al final de la cama y queda tan expuesto como Sherlock. John se estremece y se tapa con la manta, pero esta se desliza hacia abajo. Entonces la temperatura sube.

Todo es caliente, y suave. Los labios de Sherlock están húmedos, son delicados y su lengua es como el terciopelo. Sus manos se asemejan a la seda, sus dedos a hilos y se siente real. Sherlock se siente real. Él _es_ real, piensa John.

Todo es piel cálida. Todo es aliento cálido. Todo es _caliente_.

John está de espaldas con Sherlock moviéndose entre sus muslos. Y no recuerda cómo llegaron allí.

Entonces todo es la suave inhalación-exhalación de la respiración de Sherlock contra su cuello que se acelera cuando él encuentra su ritmo. Combina perfectamente con los latidos del corazón de John golpeando en su pecho. Todo se convierte en los líquidos, cálidos y suaves movimientos de las caderas de Sherlock. Todo es sus dientes, afilados y fríos en el cuello de John mientras su ritmo comienza a flaquear.

John jadea, sus manos aferrándose, con los nudillos blancos, a la cabecera de la cama.

* * *

John despierta, solo.

La tormenta se ha ido. El sol brilla a través de la ventana. Un pájaro canta afuera, su canción perdiéndose en el ruido del tráfico.

Sherlock lo observa desde su página, su piel blanca como el papel, el pelo negro carbón.

John se frota el sueño de los ojos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, la página está en blanco.

* * *

Harry lo llama una noche, llorando.

— Es Clara —solloza—. Me ha dejado.

John toma un tren y se queda con ella. Duerme acurrucado en su sofá. Es incómodo y frío y rígido.

En las dos noches que John pasa con ella, no ve a Harry sobria ni una vez.

* * *

Cuatro semanas han pasado y Sherlock aún no ha regresado.

Las manos de John tiemblan peor que nunca. Intenta dibujar, pero lo único que sale son garabatos. Arranca las páginas de su cuaderno de dibujo, las arruga y las arroja al piso. Luego las recoge.

Finalmente, tira el cuaderno a la basura. La cubierta se abre para mostrar blancas y vacías hojas mirándolo. Cierra la bolsa y la arrastra escaleras abajo, sale por la puerta trasera y la deja dentro del cubo de basura. Sube de nuevo y arroja sus lienzos y el estuche para artistas en el armario, detrás de la escoba, detrás de los paquetes de toallas de papel. Antes de cerrar la puerta, de encerrarlos por su propio bien, se da cuenta: todos los lienzos están vacíos.

* * *

Eventualmente, encuentra una terapista. Es aproximadamente de su edad. Gentil, de palabras amables. Sugiere que solo se imaginó a si mismo dibujando, que se imaginó pintando retratos. Sugiere que en realidad nunca puso una mano en los lienzos. John no está seguro. No le cree del todo.

— Estrés postraumático — dice. Le recomienda crear un blog para mantener registros de las cosas. John no sabe que pensar. Se considera aburrido. No quiere leer que tan aburrido puede ser.

Ella sugiere que encuentre un compañero de piso.

Eso, en cambio, piensa John, podría ser una buena idea.

* * *

John tiene treinta seis años y cojea a través del parque, su bastón traqueteando con cada paso.

No hay ningún lugar en particular donde deba estar, y ningún lugar en particular a donde dirigirse. Solo necesitaba salir del apartamento, respirar un poco de aire fresco. Extrañaba dar caminatas. Extrañaba caminar por el simple hecho de caminar.

Cojea a lo largo del camino, pasa de largo un banco. Alguien dice: — ¡John!

— ¡John Watson! — alguien grita.

John se detiene. Se da la vuelta y un hombre regordete con gafas y sonriente se aproxima a él.

— ¡Stamford! ¡Mike Stamford! —el hombre dice, extendiendo su mano—. ¿Fuimos juntos a Barts?

— Sí. Lo siento, sí —se organiza, cambia el bastón a su otra mano. Estrecha la mano de Mike—. Hola.

Se toman un café juntos y se ponen al día. Mike menciona un piso compartido y John ríe amargamente.

— ¿Quién me querría a mí como compañero de piso?

Mike sonríe.

* * *

Su nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y es el hombre con el que John chocó en la calle casi dos años atrás. Él es el hombre que John sintió dibujar y pintar obsesivamente durante un año. Él es el hombre que se transformó en huesos, en músculos, en carne y sangre en la oscuridad de la habitación de John, el hombre que se extendía sobre John en las noches, cálido y sólido. Quien susurraba en su oído, quien besaba la piel de su cuello, quien alejaba las pesadillas. Él es el hombre que John conoce sin conocer realmente.

Sherlock Holmes es alto, desgarbado y delgado. Su piel es clara y tersa y luce fría al tacto. Sus ojos son pálidos, casi sin color, y brillan con inteligencia. Sus labios son rellenos, en forma de arco, y se elevan en las esquinas cuando se pone una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello.

Debajo de su abrigo se extiende su piel, y debajo de su piel es encuentran sus huesos. Huesos que John ha estado perfeccionando por casi un año con sus manos, con el golpe de carbón a través de la página, o el toque de un pincel a lo largo de un lienzo. Las pecas que puntean el cuello de Sherlock están ahí porque John las puso allí. Las cicatrices a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus manos y en las curvas de sus codos están allí porque John las puso ahí. Él es el hombre que John saco de su mente con solo pedazos de memoria, después de un encuentro de diez segundos en la calle cuando estaba dolido, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba solo.

— La dirección es —dice Sherlock Holmes—, 221B de la calle Baker.

Guiña, y entonces se va haciendo girar la cola de su abrigo y con el suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

John siente su corazón saltar hacia su garganta y su estómago desplomarse a sus pies.

Si —dice Mike, colocando un tubo de ensayo en su sitio—, él siempre es así.

* * *

La verdad es: John no sabe si en realidad pintó a Sherlock.

No sabe si alguna vez logró capturarlo, plasmarlo en papel de la manera en que pensó que lo hacía. Tal vez su terapista tiene razón; tal vez bebió demasiado, o tomó demasiadas píldoras, o todo fue producto de su imaginación. Una alusión inducida por estrés postraumático. Simplemente sacaba sus suministros, los preparaba, y luego se desmayaba, se dormía, y solo soñaba que pintaba a Sherlock Holmes.

Eso, piensa John, es una conclusión lógica. Mucho más lógica que pintar a un hombre hasta volverlo real. Mucho más lógica que pinturas deslizándose de sus lienzos, que dibujos imprimiéndose de sus páginas. Tal vez todo lo otro no es más que una coincidencia.

La verdad es: John no sabe, y tampoco le importa. No le importa, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es feliz.

* * *

Una noche, Sherlock se sienta en su silla frente a la chimenea parpadeante y toca el violín por cuatro horas.

En medio de la tonada, John se escapa hasta su habitación. Escarba en su armario. En la parte de atrás, encuentra su estuche de artista y un paquete de hojas para bosquejos. Hay carbón y grafito y colores pasteles en abundancia. Se mantuvo comprándolos.

Toma un palillo de grafito y su bloc de dibujos y se dirige de nuevo a la sala.

John mira a Sherlock tocar. Observa los dedos de Sherlock danzando en el cuello de su violín. Observa el arco rasgando las cuerdas. Sherlock mantiene los ojos cerrados suavemente. Sonríe, y John sabe que Sherlock puede sentir como lo mira.

John traga, y pone el palillo de grafito en su bloc. Dibuja una línea, y luego otra. Luego otra, y otra, y otra. John dibuja a Sherlock Holmes, quizá por centésima vez, quizá por primera.

(No está seguro.)

John dibuja, y dibuja, y dibuja. Dibuja hasta que Sherlock deja de tocar y ha llenado cinco páginas de su bloc de bocetos. Sherlock pone el violín en cualquier lugar, le da la vuelta a la silla de John y se inclina sobre la parte de atrás. John siente el aliento de Sherlock jugando con las hebras de su pelo a lo largo de su cuello.

— Mi pequeño artista — Sherlock le llama. Sonríe con cariño.

* * *

John tiene treinta y siete años. Se mete en la cama y cierra los ojos.

Está exhausto por correr sobre techos, evadir carros y autobuses, perseguir criminales en estrechos callejones. Sherlock lo mantiene de pie. Sherlock mantiene la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Sherlock evita que vaya por una botella, o por las píldoras, o por el arma en su gaveta.

Tuvieron una pelea esta noche. Sherlock mintió sobre la memoria. John fue secuestrado, golpeado y tirado en la parte trasera de una van. Un hombre llamado Jim Moriarty ató bombas a su pecho, después lo empujó desde un cuarto hasta una estancia con una piscina. Sherlock lo observó fijamente, y por primera vez John vio algo parecido al miedo en sus facciones.

El teléfono de Moriarty sonó, y eso fue todo. Lograron sobrevivir, pero John estaba furioso. Tuvieron una pelea. John amenazó con marcharse. Sherlock intentó, muy duro, no lucir herido. No lo logró. John decidió quedarse. Así está bien, piensa John. Está bien, porque Sherlock lo mantiene vivo.

John se despierta unas horas después al sonido de las tablas del suelo, a una sombra moviéndose sobre él. Cuando se da la vuelta y sus pestañas se abren, se encuentra mirando a Sherlock. Sherlock, con su pálida piel. Sherlock, con sus descoloridos ojos y sus afilados pómulos. Sherlock, con sus oscuros bucles colgando sobre su cara y su bata azul que brilla a la luz de la luna.

— Tú — John le susurra.

Los labios de Sherlock se tuercen en una sonrisa.

— Sí — dice, y luego presiona esos mismos labios contra los de John.

John desliza sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock. Inhala su aliento, saborea el té de menta en su lengua. Sherlock es sólido y cálido. Sherlock es liso y suave. Hay huesos bajo su piel, y sangre bombeando a través de sus venas, y un pulso bajo la boca de John cuando besa su cuello.

* * *

John despierta la mañana siguiente y Sherlock esta acurrucado alrededor de su espalda. Una masa de oscuro y desordenado cabello. De tersa, pálida piel. De huesos manteniéndolo unido. Está tranquilo mientras duerme. Sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración es suave.

Abajo en la mesa de la cocina, descansa el bloc de bosquejos de John. La cubierta está abierta, sus páginas extendidas hacia el techo. Los dibujos de Sherlock y su violín aun yacen dentro.


End file.
